


Making an appointment

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, james can't even with these two, shiro is being very very bold today, takes place between Chemicals React and Class Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: James has been a little hard to get ahold of, so Shiro takes matters into his own hands.





	Making an appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((This is dedicated to fierysuzaku, who wanted to see how exactly James was informed of Shiro wanting a three-way. XD))

Keith was glad that they'd gotten together as soon as he got back, because Iverson and Sam were keeping everyone busy with preparing to fight the Galra. Which...made sense. They had bases to take down, Sendak to fight and kill, a world to save. Pretty routine stuff for the Paladins of Voltron by now.  
  
It seemed their days were full of training, planning, and _definitely_ not any fucking. A fact that Shiro sympathized with Keith over when he came to him and rested his head on his chest with a heavy sigh about it.  
  
“And the _worst_ part is that, if Kinkade hadn't walked in, we _probably_ would've fucked on the gym mat we were training on.” Keith said glumly.  
  
“Aww, you've been getting cock-blocked.” Shiro rubbed his head. “Alright, I'll take care of this.” He kissed his temple and smiled.  
  
**–**  
  
Keith listened as Iverson and Sam Holt gave them their orders. He stood next to James, getting a vivid flashback of all the previous times they've stood like this in front of Iverson. And he glanced at his...what were they? Lovers? Still rivals? Maybe he should ask him about that later.  
  
“I think that's everything we need to go over.” Iverson concluded. “Holt? Shirogane?”  
  
“I think that's everything.” Sam said with a nod.  
  
“Well, there's a few things I want to go over with Kogane and Griffin, as they are the leaders of their teams and could use some more guidance, but I think that particular _lesson_ can wait until later.” Shiro said with a subtle wink in their direction.  
  
“Alright, then. You heard him, he wants to meet with you two at a later time. For now, you're all dismissed to your designated vehicles.” Iverson turned and walked off.  
  
Sam turned to Shiro as most of the pilots went to their ships. “What lesson do they need to know? They're already exceptional.”  
  
“I feel, as their teacher, that they could still _learn_ a few things from me.” Shiro said with a smile. “You are right, though. They are _exceptional_.” He glanced at Keith and James, who had remained with them.  
  
“Shiro, you haven't been their teacher in _years_.” Sam said with an exasperated tone.  
  
“That's because I've been in space. No reason I can't pick the job back up.” Shiro shrugged.  
  
“Well, we look forward to your _lesson_.” Keith said with a grin. He patted James on the shoulder as he left and James looked between them before following Keith.  
  
“What was he talking about?” James asked.  
  
“He just wants to have a _private lesson_ with us.” Keith grinned. “If you're up for it?”  
  
James blinked and then his face went red. “Damn it, Kogane, we have a _base_ to destroy and you're...you...and Shiro...” He pulled on his helmet and opened up the MFE.  
  
“Are you okay with both of us?” Keith asked as he put his own helmet on and climbed in behind him.  
  
“You better hope you're thinking about the Black Lion and not our _lessons_ , or this entire mission is in trouble.” James scolded him as he closed the hatch on them.  
  
“Don't worry, I know how to keep my mind on the mission.” Keith assured him.  
  
James nodded firmly, then started up the MFE.  
  
They lifted into the air to fly off and he glanced back at him. “...I'm okay with the joint lessons.”  
  
Keith grinned. “Shiro will be happy to hear _that_. And I'm glad that you're not making me choose.”  
  
“I said I wouldn't.” James raised an eyebrow. “Now, enough about this. We have to turn on our comms.” He reached to turn them on. “Focus on the Black Lion.”  
  
“I know.” Keith sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, pushing away anything but the Black Lion. If he hadn't been getting discipline training from his mother, he might not be able to manage this.  
  
Krolia...he hoped she was okay.  
  
Wait, have to focus. Black Lion.  
  
Focus on the Black Lion.  
  
James glanced at him as he flew and then focused on the landscape in front of him. He couldn't help it when his mind wandered to what Professor Shirogane might look like under that uniform, though. He had looked pretty hot in the biker jacket before.  
  
Well, at least _his_ mind wandering wasn't going to put the mission in jeopardy.  
  
**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is very confused and Shiro is smug.  
> James is wondering "why me?".


End file.
